1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to walking canes, and more particularly, to a cane with an improved handle design including features that address issues pertaining to comfort during use, visibility, and convenience.
2. Background of Related Art
Canes are well known in the art, and are generally used by the elderly, the disabled, or by other individuals that require support while walking and/or standing. As is conventional, a cane typically includes a shaft, and a handle, or hand grip.
Known handles are generally formed from either a rigid material, which allows the user to easily and securely grasp the handle, or more deformable materials, which allows for a more comfortable grip by increasing impact absorption when transferring a load. One example of a cane including a cushioned grip is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,540,296.
Often times, canes are stored at bedside. However, should an individual wake during the night, and require the assistance offered by the cane, known canes can be difficult to locate in the dark. While canes that include a light source are known, the light source is generally activated by the user while in possession of the cane. Accordingly, such canes would do little to ease concerns regarding location of the cane in the dark, or in poorly lit areas.
Accordingly, a cane including an improved handle design addressing issues pertaining to both comfort during use, and location identification in poorly lit environments, would present significant advantages over those canes known in the art.